Continuing performance improvements and scaling of semiconductor devices has generally resulted in operational capabilities in excess of minimum requirements for extraterrestrial applications such as satellites in which higher levels of radiation are experienced. However, devices capable of operating in high radiation environments may be subject to usage regulations established for satellite operation, such as International Traffic in Arms Regulations (ITAR), despite being designed for other uses. Such radiation hardened (rad-hard) products are typically regulated if they satisfy all performance criteria set forth in the ITAR regulations. One ITAR criteria relates to maximum ion linear energy transfer (LET), and requires regulation of devices that are free of single event latchup with a dose rate latchup of 5×108 Rads (Si)/second or greater. Commercializing potentially rad-hard devices in certain countries may involve obtaining export licenses or costly product testing and sorting to verify unsuitability for satellite operation and such costs may inhibit the ability to export such products. Accordingly, improved integrated circuit designs and methods are desirable to ensure that ordinary products designed for non-satellite usage do not qualify for export restrictions per ITAR regulations.